


No Privacy In The End

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caught, Father Figures, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Suggestive sex, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: So ricks deadDaryl's a good father figure.Beths alive.Carl and Paul keep being interrupted.Sweet sweet happiness in the end





	No Privacy In The End

Carl and Paul have been fooling around for a few weeks. They haven't had sex yet cause Carl's nervous and still a virgin. His dad was killed before the dead started to walk and he's never had the talk before .He knows sex stuff but what if Paul doesn't feel the same way he does. 

They were making out hard. Kissing and touching. Paul grinding his hard cock into Carl's clothed bottom. 

"Do you want to?" Paul asked. 

"Paul-" he almost pulled him in and said yes but thankfully Daryl burged into the trailer looking for Carl's list for Judith. 

"Oh shit!" He froze and backed out. 

"I can't." Carl stopped it and left the trailer quickly .

\---

Daryl ran into Carl later that day. 

Daryl's has been a father figure for Carl for years now but he knows when to butt out. 

"It ain't none of my business but just be careful." Daryl said. 

Carl could tell Daryl was nervous but he had to ask .

"What if he doesn't want me after.?" 

"Come on." If he was going to have the talk with Carl. It was going to be in privacey where no one would hear..

"Your what like 17-18 now?" Daryl asked .

"About that." He said. 

"You know what sex is, right?" Carl nodded. "You know how to be safe?" He asked. 

"Condoms, Paul has a few. Lube." Carl was blushing as he spoke. "He said he would pull out." 

"Yeah but Not just physically safe Carl." Daryl was uncomfortable but this kid is to kind hearted to just let him go in blind to something. "Your heart. Like emotions and stuff." 

"Umm- I guess. I mean yeah kinda." 

"Yeah? So you and Paul talked? What you two are?" He asked.

"Not really." Carl admitted. 

"Before you do anything. Talk to him first let him know he's your first. What that means." Daryl told him. He knew both himself and Carl were uncomfortable nas hell. "Find out what it means to him." 

"I will." Carl said..

"Okay. Be safe. He hurts you, I hurt him." Daryl said and left. 

~~~

 Carl waited a the day and found Paul that night. 

"Hey." Paul said. "You okay? You look like your gonna jump out of your skin." 

"Yeah. But umm-" he paused. "can we talk?" He asked .

"Yeah come on." He followed Paul to his trailer. "What's going on?" Paul asked. 

"How do you feel about me Paul?" He couldn't look at him. Too nervous about his answer. 

"I get it now." Paul said. "we never really discussed what this was .It just kinda happened. You want to know before we do anything?" 

"Yeah .I don't want you to just-" he didn't really know what to say.

"I'm not just gonna fuck you and leave." Paul said .

"So what are we then?" Carl asked. 

"Carl, there's no one else.  I only want you." He said. 

Carl kissed him softly. 

"There's no one else for you right?" Paul asked. 

He shook his head no. 

Carl kissed him again. 

"So." Paul smiled .

Carl kept kissing him. 

"Let's take this-" they started to hear Judith crying from outside. 

Carl got up. "Sorry." He went out and took Judith from Beth. "you being a cranky girl today?" Carl asked her. 

"She only wants Daryl but he needs his sleep." Beth said. "Hasn't slept in 2 days." 

"She's attached to him." Carl said .

"I got her." Paul took Judith. "Let's go for a walk monkey face."

"We'll pick up where we left off?" Carl asked. 

"You know it." Paul smiled. 

"I'm gonna get back to Daryl." Beth smiled .

Carl went back in the trailer and set up the pop up crib they had had a spare in the trailer. He then went into the bathroom and looked at himself. Long hair, missing eye. Can't grew facial hair. Why is Paul interested in him? He always wonders .

Lost in looking at himself he didnt hear Paul come in. 

"You good?" Paul asked. Carl jumped. "Sorry didnt mean to scare you." Paul chuckled. Paul came up behind him and softly grinded his cock into Carls backside. "Your seeing what I see, how perfect you are." Paul moaned a little and kissed at the back of Carls neck. 

"Wheres Jude?" Carl asked. 

"Sleeping, for now." He said. "How about we take this to the bed? Just have to be quiet so we dont wake up her." Paul asked as he slide his hand down the sides of Carls body. 

Carl wanted to so bad. "It will feel weird with her in there." Carl said. 

Paul thought he was making Carl uncomfortable. He pulled away. "Sorry. I'll sleep on the sofa tonight, you can take the room." HE offered. 

"No-" He was a little loud. "I-I Meant- we could go to the sofa instead of the bed." Carl offered. 

"Are you sure?" HE asked. 

"Yes." Carl said with excitement. 

They started to kiss and headed to the sofa. Carl laid down and let Paul get on top. HE quickly wrapped his legs around Paul. 

"Let me take these off." HE went for Carls belt. HE wanted him naked in the worst way. 

Carl let him strip him and quickly rushed to take Pauls clothes off. They were both naked, panting in between passionate kisses. 

"Your so hard." Carl moaned. 

"Your chioce baby." 

"I want it!" Carl quickly said. 

"Stomach, back, you on top?" Paul asked as he reached down to grab the condom and lube from his jeans. 

"I want you inside me but i dont want it to hurt." Carl admitted. 

"Do you want to try topping?" Paul asked. 

"No." Carl quickly blurted out. Paul chuckled a little. "Just like, prep me. You know?"

Paul smiled. He loves Carls so much but isnt sure if its the right time to say it. "Oh I will." He kissed him. 

Paul took really good care of Carl. Prepped him, kissed him, loved him. 

Carl laid next to Paul. Cuddled in his arms. 

Paul kissed his head. "I love you." Paul admitted. 

"I love you too." Carl looked up at him. 

"I Should have said it sooner." Paul said. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
